2008 Christmas event
Afbeelding:Head_image_xmas_08.png thumb|Een lege sneeuwvlek|300px Praat ten noorden van Lumbridge, ten noorden van Falador of bij de crafting guild met de Head Snow Imp. Hij vertelt dat er een groot ongeluk is geweest. Jack Frost, de zoon van de Sneeuwkoningin, is uit het land van de sneeuw ontsnapt en is bezig heel RuneScape in een land vol met ijs te veranderen. De Imp wilt dat je hem stopt en vindt. Hij zal je nu een amulet geven. Hiermee kun je een Snow Imp oproepen, die je gaat helpen bij het opsporen van Jack Frost. Het beschermt ook tegen aanvallen van Jack Frost. Doe je amulet aan en kies "Operate". Er zal nu een snow imp tevoorschijn komen(Als je nog te dichtbij een van de drie ijsvelden staat wanneer je de imp oproept staat er:"You feel that this isn't the best place to have a familiar or per out. They might slip", in dat geval moet je wat verder weg van het ijsveld lopen voordat je de imp oproept). Praat met hem en hij zal zeggen of je warmer of kouder bent. Het is alleen omgekeerd, omdat Jack Frost koud is. Koud is dichterbij, warm is verder weg. Jack Frost thumb|400px|Jack Frost bij zijn schuilplaats Praat met Jack Frost als je hem hebt gevonden. Hij zal je proberen te bevriezen. Praat met de snow imp en laat je door hem naar Jack Frost teleporteren. De imp zal je naar zijn schuilplaats teleporteren. Zijn schuilplaats kun je vinden ten westen van de Slayer Tower, aan de Wildernis kant. Je zult er helaas alleen maar kunnen komen door de teleportatie van de Imp. thumb|De kerstman ingevroren op zijn kerstslee De Imp zal je zijn schuilplaats teleporteren. Je zult zien dat hij de kerstman al heeft ingevroren. Je moet door middel van het over het ijs glijden Jack Frost van het ijs af slaan. Ga op het niet-bevroren gedeelte voor hem staan en glij naar hem toe. Als je in één lijn voor hem staat, glijdt dan naar hem toe en je zult hem eraf slaan. Hij zal nu bewusteloos op de grond liggen. Opeens komt de Queen of Snow naar je toe. Ze bedankt je voor het terugbrengen van haar zoon, maar ze ziet dat Jack zijn vader heeft bevroren, de kerstman op de slee die je net bent tegengekomen. De snow imp en de Queen of Snow leggen, nadat je dat hebt aangeraden, een hoop hout rond de slee. Jij moet het aansteken. Beloningen thumb|Een speler met een volledig setje van de Santa Suit. Santa hat niet bij inbegrepen! De kerstman zal ontdooien als je het vuur rond de slee aansteekt. Je krijgt voor het vuur geen Firemaking xp. Praat met hem. Je ziet een gesprekje tussen de Queen of Snow en de kerstman. De kerstman geeft je een kerstmannenpak als beloning. * De Santa Suit bevat: ** Santa costume top ** Santa costume legs ** Santa costume gloves ** Santa costume boots * De Santa hat zit er niet bij! * De Freeze emote. * Voor spelers die de Snowman Dance emote vorig jaar niet voltooid hebben, zullen hem nu wel voltooid krijgen. * De Ice Amulet om een Snow Imp op te roepen(snow imps verdwijnen tegelijk met de event). Image:Jf 2.PNG Image:Kerstman ontdooien.PNG Image:Kerstman ontdooid.PNG Image:Bevroren kerstman en kerstslee.PNG|400px Categorie:frg en:2008 Christmas event